The Maou Misadventures
by dragonwish
Summary: Yuri has amnesia! oh no....poor guy D: hahaha! read this please! XD
1. Prologue

_**The Maou Misadventures**_

DISCLAIMER: It's kinda obvious I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!....But I do own Chenatten! Even though that doesn't mean much....

**Prologue**

...Yuri was completely alone_..._and lost_. _He glanced to his right_...Trees..._He glanced to his left_...More trees..._He stared into the distances if front of and behind him..._Nothing but trees_..._Damn_...He thought_...How did this happen?_

**~A FEW HOURS EARLIER AT BLOOD PLEDGE CASTLE~**

"Chenatten?" asked Yuri. "Has decided to join the alliance?"

"Yes, Your Majesty! Ahhh! How wonderful! The noble heart of the Maou has reached over distant lands! I, Gunter, can surely say that I am moved to tears..." Gunter started his occasional monologuing.

"AHEM!" Gwendal interrupted (such bad manners!) "Since they have been stongly opposed Mazokus in the past and have started many wars, an audience is highly recommended with their council."

"ALRIGHT!!! Let's get ready to go!!!" exclaimed Yuri, happy to get out of the castle and have a journey.

So Yuri and the merry crew which consisted of Conrad, Wolfram and Gunter (who came because it's special official business). Gwendal stayed behind to make sure Anissina didn't blow up the castle while they were gone.

Conrad and Wolfram rode on their horses beside the carriage while Gunter was in the carriage with Yuri. After a few hours there was a sudden THUMP! and the carriage stopped.

"WOAH!" Yuri exclaimed. "What's wrong with the carriage?" he asked, poking his head out the window.

Conrad and Wolfram dismounted their horses and Gunter went out of the carriage to inspect the problem.

"It seems the wheel of the carriage has come loose, Your Majesty." informed Conrad.

"It's _'_Yuri' not 'Your Majesty'!" corrected Yuri.

"Yes yes, _Yuri_." smiled Conrad. "You should get out of the carriage while we fix the wheel, it might take a while."

"Sure." said Yuri as he stepped out of the carriage.

While Conrad, Wolfram and Gunter were trying to fix the wheel, they all had their backs turned to Yuri. Yuri stared at the surroundings, the road they were on was in the middle of a large forest. As Yuri stared at the tall trees, a glint of light caught his attention. _Hmm?...What could that be?...._Wondered Yuri. He started to follow the light (no, he's not going to heaven...). None of his retainers saw him walking into the direction of thick trees.

Yuri was almost running to keep up with the small light, it was moving fast. _What is it? _Wondered Yuri.

Suddenly the light stopped moving, then it flew sky high. Yuri could finally see what it was.

_A bird! A beautiful yellow bird! _He realised. _The light of the sun must of reflected off its feathers and causing it to be a _glint of light!

Satisfied with his answer, the Maou started to head back to the main road and the carriage. Then he came to the sudden realisation, that, he was lost...

**~PRESENT TIME~**

_That's right, that's how it happened. Ha,ha...._Yuri thought. _Now, what should I do?_

(In situations like these, _smart_ boys and girls would know that the best option is to stay put. This way it would easier for the people searching for you, find you....But what does the _intelligent_ Yuri do?)

_I can't stay put! _Thought Yuri. _I have to find the way back. I am the Maou afterall!_

(B.T.W. a baka Maou has baka instincts...)

Yuri headed in the direction he thought he had come from. But, sadly, he was going the opposite way...TT_TT

**~ON THE MAIN ROAD OF THE FOREST~**

Gunter looked up from the carriage. "Where's His Majesty?" he asked.

Wolfram and Conrad looked up, the Maou of course, was nowhere in sight.

End of Prologue

A/N: Well! What do you think? Kinda crappy for the first chapter, ne? BUT DON'T WORRY! It's only the prologue. I promise the next chapters will be much better because it will be the real start of _The Maou Misadventures. _If you think I was being to harsh on Yuri just say so and I'll be nicer in the future.

OK...Here's what to look forward to in the next chapter.....NEW CHARACTERS!

Please review! I accept opinions on the story, suggestions on how to improve and suggestions for the future. Anything is fine! Even helpful criticism (please keep the word HELPFUL in mind).

~I'll update soon~


	2. Lost and Found

_**The Maou Misadventures**_

A very big thanks to all my reviewers and people who added me on alert! (Humbly bows).

**paskibraGirl- **You asked for pairings, so please give me suggestions on that. B.T.W. I'm not gonna write any yaoi/shounen ai stuff, sorry if that brought your hopes down. Also, a warning, I suck at writing romance, I've never tried, but I know I suck at them.

_Review of last chapter:___Okay.... Yuri was on his way to Chenatten with Conrad, Wolfram and Gunter, to form an alliance. The carriage breaks and Yuri wanders into the forest and gets lost. His retainers have just realised that he's missing...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! but neither do you.

**Chapter 1- Lost by Friends and Found by Strangers**

**~SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST (HUMAN LANDS)~**

_Where am I? Everything looks exactly the same...Trees...I'm already getting sick of them. _His Majesty the Maou was completely clueless of his whereabouts.

_How long has it been? One hour? Two hours? Three hours? Even more than that? _He was also completely clueless of the time.

"CONRAD!!! WOLFRAM!!! GUNTER!!!" He screamed as loud as he could for the millionth time. Or was it the billionth? "WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?"

Yuri sat down and contemplated over what to do. _What should I do? Augh...What _can_ I do?_

Suddenly he heard footsteps, many footsteps, approaching. Rather than feeling relieved at the possibility that his retainers had found him, he began to feel scared. _These footsteps....They don't belong to either Conrad, Wolfram or Gunter. _

He laughed at himself, in less than a year he had familiarised himself so much to his friends that he could recognise their footsteps. Then he paused.

_This is no time to reminisce over the strength of friendship! I should hide and see who those footsteps belong to._

Yuri quickly ran to find a suitable hiding place. But it was too late, the footsteps were very close. It was a matter of time until he would be discovered. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back. _I've been shot?!? _He was shocked. But before he could anything, he felt weak and tired, the whole world seemed to spin into a blur of pitch black...

He collapsed face first into the forest floor, he could faintly feel the footsteps reaching him and figures looming above him. Yuri couldn't move at all... he became unconcious...

**~BACK ON THE MAIN ROAD~**

"It's been 20 minutes and His Majesty still isn't found!" wailed Gunter.

(So much for the baka Maou's sense of time...thinking it could be more than threes hours...)

"THAT WIMP! We have our backs turned for one second and he goes completely missing!" screamed Wolfram. "HMPH!"

Conrad didn't say anyhting, he was worried sick about the young king.

"YURI! YURI! WHERE ARE YOU?" he called, but he knew it was pointless. They had been calling and searching since they realised he was gone.

"There is nothing we can do." sighed Gunter. "I have sent a carrier pigeon back to Gwendal explaining the situation. I have requested soldiers to search every inch of this forest, they would be more capable of finding him.. Our Majesty will surely come back to us." he reassured. "But for now we should head to Chenatten. If we are late ot don't show up at all they might reconsider the alliance. His Majesty won't be happy if that happens."

So Conrad and Wolfram reluctantly mounted their horses and Gunter re-entered the fixed carriage. They headed off to Chenatten.

**~BACK TO YURI~**

"...a soukoku!..."

"..should we do?...can't let him stay..."

"...must be the Maou..."

"...or Daikenja...rumours say..."

"...dark hair and eyes..."

"...AH! HE'S WAKING UP!..."

Yuri woke up the the sound of muffled voices. _AUGH! My head hurts..._He tried to open his eyes to see who the people were..._Four blurred figures....and_...Yuri's head felt to groggy to stay awake and focus for much longer.

He laid back down on what should be a bed and fell asleep again...

When Yuri woke up his head felt much clearer.

(Yes, yes, it was pointless making him fall asleep and wake up again. But I just felt like it.)

He saw two people and he stared at them, they stared back.

"Ah, you're awake again? What a funny fellow you are! Why did you wake up just to fall asleep again?" asked a kind male voice.

"Don't blame him. It was _your_ fault, you shot him with that tranquilliser." countered a gentle female voice.

"Ha ha! I thought he was a rabbit! My hunting skills are quite low." he laughed lightly.

_What does that mean? Hunting? Thought I was a rabbit? _Yuri looked around him. _A large room, no windows..._

The door suddenly opened and two people entered.

"OH! He's awake?" asked a cheerful female voice.

"..." said the other remained silent.

Everyone, four people in total, (coz, 2+2=4, ya know?), stared at him.

"Well, we should introduce oursleves!" announced the cheerful voice.

The guy with the kind voice stepped forward first. The guy who supposedly thought he was a rabbit. The guy who supposedly shot him. Yuri sweat-dropped at the awkward thought. "My name is Ephraim, but my friends call me Effie, you may call me that as well if you like." Effie had blue eyes and blue hair which would be considered a bit long for a male (it was the length of Wolfram's but it looked less girly-ish.) "I'm 17 years old and skilled at swordsmanship."

"I'm Lute!" said the cheerful voice. "Uh...Just call me Lute!" She giggled. Lute had brown eyes long purple hair which she wore in two braids. She smiled, "I'm 16 years old and my specialty is planning stratergy and inventing. I have alot if knowledge in the field of science, and I also have a considerable amount if houjutsu."

It was the lady-with-the-gentle-voice's turn. "I am called Raquel." Raquel had blue eyes and long blonde hair which she let down. "I'm 21 years old and my speciality is wielding houjtsu, which I have a geat amount of."

Lastly, the quiet guy. "Rath," said Rath. (O_O) Rath had brown eyes dark green hair which he wore under a bandana. "19 years old, master at archery."

Everyone paused and looked expectantly at Yuri. He had been asleep for three days, and in that time there was a huge uproar over the missing Maou. Yep, they had discovered that he was indeed the Maou. But it wasn't like they felt any hostility towards him, they were all in favour of the Mazoku and human alliance. But they didn't return him to Shin Makoku for the following reasons:

1. They had shot the Maou with a tranquilliser (even though it was an accident).

2. They brought him to their secret hideout to wait until he woke, but it has been three days and they could be seen as kidnappers.

3. They were a suspicious group and were all human.

Their only hope was that the rumours about the Maou being kind were true, so when he woke up he could explain their innocence,

They held their breaths and waited for him to speak.

"Who am I?" asked Yuri with confusion.

End of Chapter 1- Lost by Friends and Found by Strangers

A/N: So yeah...Yuri has AMNESIA! OMG! Ah...If anyone was wondering, yeah, I did steal some people from Fire Emblem, but oh wells, it shouldn't matter too much. It's just their names, some of their features, their personality-ish (not really so much)... but their life/past/status are different! Maybe...

In the next chapter...Find out what the group of four are gonna do with the amnesiac Maou! (I'm not gonna update sort-of-fastish[?] when holidays are over coz I plan to study this year unlike every other year. LOL)

Please review! ." For the sake of this writer's happiness, PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if you prefer longer chaps because this story will progress very slowly...haha....

~Read the next chapter please!~


	3. KKMercenary?

_**The Maou Misadventures**_

A/N: Just a sidenote before I begin….My computer broke…Yep, someone-who's-overly-dependant-of-computers' worst nightmare. Yeah…*sobs in dark and gloomy corner, hoping to one day see the light of salvation*. IT'S NOT FAIR!!! I'M SO F**KEN PISSED OFF!!!! So, yeah… I'm on my bro's computer now.

The truth is I actually already typed up extra chapters; I just didn't upload yet because I wanted my story to live longer. Yes, I am weird person. But it's all gone forever now! I also forgot what I've written because I don't draft or plan…..". It also won't be the same if you write it a second time…Less passion? I'm also sinking into the depths of despair and angst over my lost loved one, poor computer...

So now I'm only going to update when I get the chance, which won't be very often.

I'm so sorry all reviewers/alerters. This fanfic writer has failed you. Sort of.

Ah, a special thanks to jenni .miko, you are my favourite reviewer, you're so nice!!!! Also, many thanks to all other reviewers, you're no less important, of course.

Ahahaha…What a long A/N this is…I'm sorry if I'm boring you…I just want to rant a little about random stuff right now due to my overdose of depression. This fanfic writer has special needs in time of stress and sadness.

…

Life's not fair…

Such a cruel world with such a cruel fate…

Is anyone still reading this?

…

Screw coping through hard times, I WANT MY COMPUTER BACK!!!

Sigh…My favourite saying is "After the rain there will be a rainbow".

Losing my computer and all my precious anime, manga, songs, games, pictures and files is the rain. What's gonna be the rainbow?

...

SH*T...

Hmph....

But the story must go on....

Enjoy...

DISCLAIMER: I have no custody over Kyou Kara Maou! I also don't have custody over a computer right now, at least not a working one with all my precious belongings....

**Chapter 2- Kyou Kara Mercenary?**

**~UNDERGROUND HIDEOUT (HUMAN LANDS)~ **(i want my computer)

The four humans stared in shock at the Maou, the Maou stared in back shock. _What's with these people?_

_"_Who am I?" Yuri repeated.

"Ah? You don't know who you are? Seriously?" asked Effie.

"I don't remember anything..." answered Yuri holding his throbbing head. "Where am I? Do I live here?"

"Ah...Excuse us for just one little sec..." said Effie, he grabbed the other three and dragged them into a corner to have a private conference.

"He doesn't even know who he is!"

"What do we do now?"

"Could this be a trick?"

"What kind of a trick would this be? Anyways, he seems honest."

"We have no choice but to return him to Shin Makoku!"

"Huh? That's not right! We have no choice but to _not _return him to Shin Makoku."

"Huh? But-"

"Augh! We need a plan!" (_i _want a plan to save my computer)

Yuri stared at them and sweat-dropped, they were talking so loudly that he could hear every word. (So much for _private _conference).

"Um..Pardon me, but could you tell me what's going on?" He asked nervously, causing the four to snap up and look at him.

_Augh...This is so weird..._Yuri thought. (what's weird is that my computer which i have showered with nothing but love has died)

They stared at him, an awkward silence hung in the atmosphere._ Ah...Ha...Ha..._Yuri laughed weakly in his mind.

They quickly huddled up into their corner again.

"So...Should we tell him?"

"Maybe we should....Or maybe we shouldn't..."

"We have to tell him of course!"

"No! We _can't _tell him."

"Huh? But-"

"AUGH! LIKE I SAID, WE NEED A STUPID PLAN!"

_Why can't they just tell me who I am? _Thought Yuri.

"Ah....We're very sorry for all of this...We're just thinking about the best course of action because you're the Mao-" Lute whacked Effie on the head.

"_IDIOT!" _She hissed. "_PLAN~" _She reminded him.

"Ah~ It's just that I seem to be intruding on you four somehow..." apologised Yuri.

"For now I think it's best if we just hide who he is from him, until we feel that it's alright to tell him." Rath hardly spoke but if he ever did, he sure did say smart things.

"Agreed~" Everyone chimed.

_Hide who I am from myself until it's alright to tell me?_ Yuri was even more confused. But to him, these people seemed trustworthy so he played along.

(A baka Maou with amnesia is still a baka). (a dead computer is still a dead computer)

"What do I have to do to prove it's alright for you guys to tell me?" asked Yuri.

"Hmmm...Maybe we should just get to know what kind of a person you are first..." said Raquel, thinking.

"Okay, well, what do I do in the meantime?" Yuri was eager to prove that he at least deserved to know who he was.

"We should hide those black hair and eyes of yours. I'll go get a wig and contacts." said Lute, walking off.

"Huh? What's wrong with my black hair and eyes?" asked Yuri.

"Just promise us you'll never show your black hair and eyes outside of this hideout, and never let anyone else know their true colours." said Raquel.

"Okay, I swear..." promised Yuri.

Lute came back and started helping Yuri put on his brown wig and brown contacts.

"So what do you guys do?" Yuri wanted to know as much as could about them.

"We're mercenaries." came the answer.

"Mercenaries?"

"Yeah, soldiers for hire. We use our skills on missions given by our employers and we get paid for it."

"Ah! Then let me be a mercenary as well!" offered Yuri. "I'm sure I can do at least something."

The four mercenaries looked doubtful.

"I'll do anything!" Yuri pleaded this time.

"Okay." said Rath.

End of Chapter 2- Kyou Kara Mercenary?

A/N: What a boring chapter. My mood is really gloomy right now so I can't do any better. My deepest apologies to readers. This is actually what I think I wrote the first time but I'm not so sure. My poor computer...COME BACK TO MEEEEE~

In the next chapter...We'll go back to the Shin Makoku guys. His retainers must be dead from an overdose of fear by now, poor them...It's been three days...My precious computer...It's like my lifeline, how can I go on?

~Interesting fact- Giraffes sleep standing up~ (Interesting?)

Sigh....COMPUTER!!!! *sobs*

So...Yeah...Yuri is gonna be a mercenary...Reviews please...my poor computer....


	4. Tears

_**The Maou Misadventures**_

A/N: My awesome dad fixed my awesome computer!!!! This is kind of like the rainbow that I thought was missing! I now appreciate the greatness of computer-sama even more!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!! There IS a God!!!! (Not that I've ever stopped believing in God).

Thank you any reviewers/alerters, your kindness is very much appreciated! ^_^

So...

What's wrong with "introduce ourselves"? (Yes, yes, academic knowledge isn't my strongest point.) And thanks for you're supportive review. **(Dream .of. PiE)**

And of course a really big thanks to Hieu. :] too. =D

So....In this chapter there's a bit about how the Shin Makoku guys are holding up.

_Review of last chapter: _The four guys/girls were mercenaries and they let Yuri become a mercenary too.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! down to the last wrinkle on Gwendal's forehead. Sad, but true.

**Chapter 3- I Cry Tears for What I've Lost**

**~AT BLOOD PLEDGE CASTLE (GWENDAL'S OFFICE)~**

Gwendal frowned his famous forehead-wrinkle frown. (I kinda think his forehead wrinkles are cool...HAHA).

He was knitting a cute kitty (looks more like a raccoon) to purify his soul and become innocent. (o_O I didn't make that up, it said that somewhere in the anime). He really needed that purification and innocence right now because he felt a massive and growing urge to commit murder.

His Majesty had been missing for three days and was last seen on HUMAN LANDS.

Conrad, Wolfram and Gunter had returned from Chenatten and yesterday. The had successfully formed the alliance even without the presence of the Maou.

Conrad and Wolfram were out with the soldiers searching the forest. The forest had every inch searched several times but there still was no trace of the young king.

Anissina had captured Gunter to _borrow _his maryoku for some experiment she claimed would find the Maou without a problem. Gwendal had managed to escape by saying that he needed to organise the Maou's papers while he was gone.

"I call this I-CAN-HEAR-YOUR-BRAIN-AND-FIND-YOUR-HEART-KUN!!!" Anissina's scream could be heard throughout the whole castle. "If you just think of His Majesty, I-CAN-HEAR-YOUR-BRAIN-AND-FIND-YOUR-HEART-KUN will read your mind and lead you to him!" She laughed evilly. (What the hecks going through her mind, anyways? But I think Anissina's cool. She's my second favourite character, any guesses to who's my first?)

A few seconds later there was the sound of a huge explosion followed by Gunter's scream in pain.

The horrifying sound sent chills down Gwendal's spine. He had lost many of his sweet childhood memories due to the trauma of being Anissina's guinea pig. He made a mental note to be kinder to Gunter.

Gwendal sighed and went back to knitting. Even though he was angry at Yuri for being so dumb and getting lost, he was also worried.

Everyone was...

**~UNDEGROUND HIDEOUT (HUMAN LANDS)~**

"Um...we should think of a name to call you." said Effie.

"Ah...What about...PRISCILLA? I've always wanted a little sister!" Lute said happily.

_Sister? _Thought Yuri.

"Lute, this thing is a male." reminded Rath.

_Did you just call me a "_thing"?

"EH? It's a girl?" Lute was shocked at the discovery.

_You just realised? _Yuri was getting angry.

The four of them looked at each other and started their conferencing-type converation again.

"Hmm...Seth?"

"Nah...Too manly for such a wimpy and girly guy."

_Wimpy and girly?_

"Franz?"

"Too high-classed. He looks like a simpleton so we should give him a name that matches."

_Excuse me?_

"Hitler?"

"Yeah! Hitler! Such a name would match such a strange creature!"

_I'm a human just like you guys! _(He's actually only half human but he doesn't know that).

They all stared at Yuri, he was gritting his teeth and a huge vein was visible on the forehead. It was throbbing.

"Eeew..." said Lute.

"Calm down." Raquel comforted gently. "How about you decide your own name? We will go with anything you say."

That was the suggestion Yuri had been hoping for.

While he was thinking of a name, he remembered that he forgot that he had amnesia. (Does that make sense?) He didn't know any names. Yuri sweat-dropped. He felt so dumb.

Suddenly a glint of light caught his eye. (WOAH...Another glint of light).

He looked down and saw that he was wearing a necklace. It was a deep blue and inside of it there was a (I'm very sorry I forgot what it looked like and I don't know what it's called).

Yuri stared at it for a moment...the necklace...

He was trying to remember where it was from. It felt important. But when he tried to think back, his head felt all groggy and it made him feel sick. But, still, he tried to think...

"Conrad..." he whispered.

"You want us to call you Conrad?" asked Raquel.

"Conrad it is." decided Rath.

"I still think it's too manly a guy for such a guy..." said Lute.

But Yuri wasn't listening...His heart was aching...

He wanted his precious memories back.

A tear rolled down his cheek and splashed onto the necklace that he couldn't remember.

End of Chapter 3- I Cry Tears for What I've Lost

A/N: Woah...I wrote something remotely sad. Didn't expect that. Ha ha ha. Oh, this might seem weird, but let's just say that Yuri already forgot that the four mercenaries know who he really is. Coz like, he wants to know who he really is and if he knows that those guys knows who he really is he will somehow force them to tell him, and that would half ruin the plot. So, yeah. I _could_ go back and change previous chapters to make it so they don't reveal that they know who he is, but I'm much too lazy to do that. Ha ha ha! So, yeah, Yuri forgets that they know who he really is.

Haaaahhhhh, lovely computer that I'm on....Don't abandon me ever again...

Well, I'm sorry that not much has happened. But I really, really, really, really, really x1000 swear that something interesting will happen soon. So PLEASE DON'T STOP READING!!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!!

So, if you DO choose to read on (pray to God that you do), here's what to look forward to in the next chapter- Um...hmm...still thinking...what should I do? This will be a predictment (is that a real word? It seems wrong somehow...Gosh...I'm kinda dumb now because on the holidays my brain turns to mush, well, at least becomes mushier then it already is. So it's now mushy-mush). Yuri will go on some mercenary job with the four guys/girls. I can't say for sure that will happen, but, yeah....maybe it will...or maybe it won't...but it might...geez, I've been ranting randomly alot lately and not getting to the point. Sorry!

PLEASE REVIEW. I haven't been getting much reviews...I think. I don't know the standard, please tell me if you know. I actually crave reviews. Ha ha ha...But don't worry! I'm not a bitter person so I won't not continue if I don't get reviews.

Suggestions please! If you're gonna review...Coz I really need suggestions...

~This is just a random thought...If you try to lose but you win, which have you done? Coz, like, if you're trying to lose and you win, you lose at trying to lose. But you've won, because, you like, you've won at what you were trying to lose at. So it's BOTH. But, you can't win AND lose right? Unless you CAN win AND lose at the same time. But that's not suppose to be possible. But what I've just said made it possible. So it IS possible, right? But it's not suppose to be... So which is it? Did you lose or win? Or was it the impossible, both?~

My A/N's so long now, woah, I've become addicted to ranting. Must of caught it from my aunty who likes to gossip, she's been over to our house (or should I say mansion, LOL, kidding) non-stop since the holidays started.

...

No-ones still reading right?

I wanna know if anyone's still reading...

If you review, tell me if you're still reading or not.

So I will or won't stop.

It actually just depends on my mood.

Someone once said I had mood swings like a pregnant woman...D:

I won't name them, but it's someone who've I've asked to read my fanfic.

It's also one of my reviewers.

Care to guess who?

Well, you know who you are, you stupid jerk (but I don't hate you, please still read my fanfic!)...

Ah. I've just realised...the word "predictment" is not a real word. I was thinking of "prediction". I just confused it with "predicament", which of course, means problem/trouble, or something like that.

Sorry...

I'll shut up now.


	5. Can Still Paint

_**The Maou Misadventures**_

Thank you reviewers/alerters/and all who have read my fanfic!!!

Sorry I took a bit longer than usual to upload...0:

This chapter is...hmm...good...like, really, really, really good....XD

_Review of last chapter: _So...ummmm...last time...well...(Tries to think back to not-so-long-ago)...Ah....you see....(Getting pissed at own dumbness)...AUGH!!!!....(Going psycho)...Ah! Yuri will now be called "Conrad" by the four mercenaries (that's all that happened in the last chapter? =="). So yeah! (Sighing with total relief to have remembered before bashing head through precious wall).

Well...

ENJOY~ n_n

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! But I _do _own all the OC and the random extra things I make up, which is good enough for a mere fan.

**Chapter 4- Even if You have Amnesia, You can still Paint**

**~AT A TOWN NAMED PRENCA, NEAR THE FOREST WHERE YURI WAS LOST (HUMAN LANDS)~**

"So...What does it take to be a mercenary?" asked Yuri, he was excited and wanted to do his very best.

"It takes a mercenary to be a mercenary." answered Raquel, confused at the question. "Was that meant to be a trick question?"

"Ahahaha...Um...Not really." Yuri sweat-dropped nervously.

"Well, I think an _important part _of being mercenaries, at least for _our _group, that is, is our bond towards each other. When we fight we trust each other to watch our backs." Raquel said.

"Yep, yep!" agreed Lute. "Together we are one! Rath's the brain, Raquel's the left hand, Effie's the left foot and I'm the white blood cell!"

_I don't think that makes up a whole person..._Yuri thought while sweat-dropping.

"Hmm...What do you want to be?"

Yuri sweat-dropped harder.

He was walking in town with the four mercenaries. He fitted in well and didn't look out of place at all because they had given Yuri some normal clothes to wear instead of the black uniform he had on before, he kept the blue necklace in his pocket.

"So how do you guys do your jobs?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Hmm...Well, there is a building that has posters with job information, like what has to be done and what the pay is. We find a job we like and then we just take the poster and go to the counter in the building and they will give us details of the employer. We then contact the employer using the details and then we discuss the job with them. We don't just cover fighting jobs, we also look for missing people and pets and other random things." said Effie.

"Ahhh~ I see." Yuri was now even more excited. _CAN'T WAIT!!!_ He screamed in his mind.

They continued heading towards the building.

**~BLOOD PLEDGE CASTLE (GWENDAL'S OFFICE)~**

"He's most likely no longer in the forest. We have searched everywhere there, he must be somewhere else now." said Gwendal thinking.

He was in his office with Conrad, Wolfram, Gunter, Yosak and Hube. After four days of having soldiers searched the forest, it was clear that the Maou was no longer there.

"So what do you suggest we do, Your Exellency?" asked Yosak.

"Hube, I want you to still try and gather information about any possible sightings of the Maou." Gwendal instructed. "Gunter, you should still stay in the castle and do the Maou's paperwork for now."

"Understood!" Hube and Gunter said in unison.

"Conrad, Wolfram and Yosak." Gwendal said, turning to them. "There is a possibility that the Maou is in a town near the forest. I want you three to go check a town."

"Understood!" they answered.

"But Brother, which town is it?" asked Wolfram.

"The closest town is called Prenca."

_**-------------------------**_

**~AT THE MERCENARY EMPLOYING BUILDING (PRENCA)~**

"We should pick an easy job because of you." said Rath.

_It doesn't really seem that he said that in a mean, accusing way. _Thought Yuri. _This guy might actually just be caring._

They were checking out all the posters on the bulletin board.

"Ah! Found a good one!" cried Lute. She held up the poster for all to see.

**ATTENTION!!! **

**CAPABLE AND ARTISTIC PEOPLE WANTED!!!**

**JOB: DESIGNING AND PAINTING A MURAL ON A NEW SHOP**

**PAINTS AND TOOLS WILL BE PROVIDED AND PAID FOR BY EMPLOYER**

**PLEASE REPLY A.S.A.P**

"WHAAAAAAATEEEEEEH?!?!?" gasped Yuri. (Combination of "what?" and "eh?") "That's such a boring job!"

"Hey now, Conrad! Don't complain." said Raquel. "I think it's fine, you should first get used to learning how to accept a job and discussing things with an employer first."

"Okay..." Yuri grumbled.

So they went to the counter and asked for employer details and discussed things with the employer and got the job. (I'm too lazy to write that in detail. Sorry. You probably won't find it interesting anyways.)

It was settled that they paint a simple picture of some ice-cream and some cakes because it was going to be a dessert shop. Yuri and Rath were the only ones who were going to paint. The others were going to go shopping because it was such a simple job.

Meanwhile, Conrad, Wolfram and Yosak were searching the very same streets that they were working on.

They were in disguise of course, because they were Mazoku on human lands.

Conrad just wore simple clothes instead of his normal military(ish) uniform. Yosak just wore what he usually wore because he kinda always wore casual clothes. But Wolfram, whose appearance was known throughout the whole world (I think), wore a cloak with a hood that covered his bright blonde hair and sunglasses to cover his bright emerald eyes.

Maybe it was because because of the sunglasses that he wasn't clearly able to see where he was going, or maybe it was because of the hood that made Wolfram face down and didn't let him look at what's in front of him. But for one reason or another, while Wolfram was walking past a building that was being painted (yep, it's the dessert building), he stepped right into a tin of paint.

*SPLASH!*

Wolfram stared at the paint that covered his boot. Yuri, Rath, Conrad and Yosak who heard the splash, also stared at the paint that covered his boot.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!?" Wolfram yelled, recovering from the shock. "WHICH IDIOT PUT THIS STUPID TIN OF PAINT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD?!?!?"

"It wasn't in the middle of the road, it was to the side." said Rath calmly. "I also believe that it was your fault for not paying attention to where you were going."

_What the heck is Rath saying? The cloak dude will just get angrier!!!_ Thought Yuri, flustered at the situation.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Wolfram yelled, feeling insulted. He grabbed Rath by the collar. "KILLING YOU WON'T BE ENOUGH TO COMPENSATE FOR THIS!" he threatened angrily, he was still agitated and stressed over Yuri being missing that he hadn't slept for days.

Yuri freaked out. _Oh no! The cloak dude just might bash Rath! I've gotta stop this!_

"STOOOOOOOOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASE!!!!" he screamed (a baka Maou cannot think of a more intelligent way to stop a fight).

All eyes turned to him.

"Ha, ha..." Yuri sweat-dropped at the sudden attention. "Um...Violence is not the answer...?"

Wolfram let go of Rath and stared at Yuri.

_OMIGOSH! It worked? _Yuri thought happily, surprised at his own skill. (*cough* *cough*)

"Yuri...." gasped Wolfram.

"Your Majesty..." gasped Conrad.

"Kiddo..." gasped Yosak.

They were all surprised at the sudden appearance of the young king and stared at him.

"WHAAAATEEEEEH?" gasped Yuri in confusion.

End of Chapter 4- Even if You Have Amnesia, You can Still Paint

A/N: So...From a story that hardly progresses through each chapter, it suddenly became a story that has a lot happen in one chapter. LOL.

Actually, that line (**_------------------------- _**this line) actually marks that the top and bottom of the line should be seperate chapters. But it seemed too short so I continued. For some reason I can't be stuffed writing too much talking scenes now, or something like that.

I kinda prefer writing it this way. I might or might not keep it this way in the future. It just depends on what I feel like, I guess.

At the start, I wasn't gonna let Yuri see the Shin Makoku guys until the end...But it just somehow turned out that way...So now my story's stuffed up...How to continue, I wonder??? Sigh...TT_TT..Oh well...It'll work out somehow....

The chapter title's weird right? I actually like these kind of titles, he he. Long titles that sound random(ish), that is.

In the next chapter, please look forward to reading what happens the Shin Makoku guys face Yuri, and vice versa. Unless I make up something random to prevent that...

PLEASE REVIEW...or you can even pm me if you want...or maybe add me on an alert? (looking up with sparkly eyes brimmed with hope)....well, just reading it is more than enough.

~For you all ppl out there that think non-Japanese manga is not actually manga, I have a question. "Does pizza have to be made in Italy by an Italian for it to be called pizza?" or something like that. I got it from DRAMACON, which is actually an English manga, it's good ^_^~


	6. Maou Manjuu

_**The Maou Misadventures**_

Thank you all my reviewers/alerters! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! (Which is bottomless...but I still have a lot of gratitude...so yeah...).

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time!!!! ...But you see, my computer's net got all stuffed up….WAAAAH!!!! Not fair!!! So now I have to resort to going back to my bro's comp…sigh…

_Review of last chapter: _Conrad, Wolfram and Yosak find Yuri in town. (If you want something more detailed just go back and read the chapters, sorry for the inconvenience!).

Enjoy another chapter of this fanfic~

DISCLAIMER: I _want to _own Kyou Kara Maou! but too bad I don't... TT_TT

**Chapter 5- Disgusting Manjuu is not Manjuu at all, Same Applies to Maou Manjuu**

**~AT PRENCA IN FRONT OF A SOON-TO-OPEN-DESSERT-SHOP (HUMAN LANDS)~**

"YURI!" Wolfram yelled again, there were tears coming from his eyes, he was so happy to see him again, four days felt like years since he was missing.

"EH?" Yuri was confused.

"Your Majesty, we're so glad that we've found you." Conrad said.

"What? Your Majesty?" Yuri asked, pointing to himself. "Me?" (KYAAA!!! He's so cute when he points to himself!!!)

Rath stayed silent and tried to work out what to do.

"We're on a job right now, we'll finish soon. Let's meet at the inn down the road in an hour." he suggested. "There are also 3 other people I want present."

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Wolfram screamed. "JUST GIVE YURI BACK TO US YOU, FRE-" he was cut off by Conrad.

"Alright." he answered coolly. "The inn down the road in an hour it is."

"BUT CONRAD WE CAN'T-" Wolfram was once again screaming, he was cut off by Yosak this time.

"Just listen to, Captain." he said, then he turned to Rath, "See to it that you keep the promise."

And at that, they left.

**~AT SOME RANDOM PLACE IN PRENCA~**

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS? WHY DID YOU LET THE WIMP STAY?!?!?" Wolfram's face was red from yelling. He couldn't understand why they didn't bring Yuri back to Shin Makoku, but left him alone with a stranger instead.

"Can't you tell, Your Excellency? There was something seriously wrong in that situation. Kiddo just seemed...off." Yosak explained.

"OFF? WHAT DO YOU MEAN OFF?" Wolfram demanded. "CONRAD!!!" he screamed turning to him.

But Conrad didn't reply. He was deep in thought about what had just happened. _He looked straight at us, yet...No sign of recognition...Maybe it wasn't Yuri...And the guy that was with him...._He just couldn't work it out.

"He seems to be trustworthy..." Conrad mumbled.

Wolfram looked like he was about to explode. "YES! HE 'SEEMED TO BE'!!! HOW DO WE KNOW IF HE _WAS?!?"_

"Wolfram, calm down, we'll find everything out in an hour." said Conrad seriously.

**~AT **_**ANOTHER**_** RANDOM PLACE IN PRENCA~**

Soon after finishing the painting job and going back to the employer for their pay, Yuri and Rath soon met up with the rest of the mercenaries.

Rath explained the situation.

"Eh?...But that's kinda expected! Ha, ha, ha! Of course it wouldn't take long to find him, they must of put thousands of soldiers _everywhere!_" Lute said.

"Huh? Do they know me? The real me? HEEEEEEEEYYYYYY, YOOOOUUUU GUUUUYYYSSS! Explain it to me please!!!" Yuri pleaded, Yuri was beginning to have a small feeling they were hiding something from him (_obviously_, they were hiding something, you stupid Maou).

But they just ignored him.

"We have no choice but to meet them." decided Effie. "If we just tried to run away it won't be long till we're found."

"We have no reason to run away...It's not like we have anything to do with the Maou in the first place. We just have to return him and explain ourselves." Raquel said.

"MAOU?!? OMG!!!! WHERE?!? WHERE?!?" Yuri started freak out and looked around himself in fear.

"Quiet." said Rath, grabbing Yuri in the face so he couldn't speak anymore. "You're attracting attention."

"The way you've said it...The soldiers don't seem to be bad people. Let's just go to the inn." Raquel said.

And so the hour passes...

_**-------------------------**_

**~AT A INN, DOWN THE ROAD FROM A SOON-TO-OPEN DESSERT SHOP (PRENCA)~**

*SILENCE...AND STARING*

*MORE SILENCE...AND MORE STARING*

*EVEN MORE SILENCE TO THE POINT IT'S UNBEARABLE...AND EVEN MORE STARING TO THE POINT IT'S TOO AWKWARD TO HANDLE*

"AAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!" the Maou was the first to crack under the silence/staring pressure. (I think he was the _only _one to feel the non-exixtent pressure of _only three seconds passing _since they entered the inn ==") "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Your Majesty-" Conrad was beginning to say.

"YOU THERE!!!" Yuri shouted, angrily pointing at Conrad. "YES YOU, COOL-LOOKING GUY WITH THE SHORT, BROWN HAIR! Exactly, _who_ are you calling 'Your Majesty', haaaah?" he was acting like a threatening yakuza.

"Conrad, don't act like you're accusing him of saying anything mean. Because he didn't." Raquel tried to calm him down.

Conrad, (the _real _one) stared in shock at the mentioning of his name.

"Yes, yes, yes." Yuri agreed, calming down. "But I want to know what's going on."

Now Yosak began to speak. "So do we, Kiddo. Since when was your name Conrad?"

"Why can't I be named Conrad?" Yuri retorted.

"YURI!" Wolfram yelled, no longer able to hold his silence. "_HIS-_" Wolfram pointed at (real) Conrad "name is Conrad. _Your _name is Yuri!"

Yuri stared in amazement at (real) Conrad. _Even though I have amnesia...I can remember the name Conrad...These people seem to know me, so this is the Conrad from my memories?_

Yuri stared hard at Conrad, but he still couldn't recognise him at all. _Ah...What if I..._

Yuri pulled out the deep blue necklace and said. "Did you give this to me?"

Conrad was surprised at the sudden question and appearance of the necklace. He smile warmly at Yuri, "Yes, I did give that to you. It belonged to a special friend of mine."

After one minute of everyone being silent and Yuri staring at Conrad and the necklace, Yuri murmured, "I think I remember..."

He was getting an inkling of his memories returning...

Too bad it was ruined by a rash blonde guy.

"YURI! THEN WHAT ABOUT ME?" screamed Wolfram, right into Yuri's face.

Yuri stared at the beautiful blonde, who had shiny and wavy hair, and deep emerald eyes and long eyelashes.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember you, Miss-- umm...what's your name?" Yuri tried to be as polite as he could be, he _was _in the presence of a pretty girl afterall. (_NOT!!!_)

Instead of getting an answer, he got a big whack on the head instead and a mountain load of threats. "DAMN YOU, *******!!! DO I LOOK LIKE A ****** GIRL TO YOU? HUH? DO I? IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ****** MEMORIES BACK _THIS VERY ****** SECOND_, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ****** AND ***** YOUR ****!!! SO YOU BETTER ****** WATCH OUT, YOU *******!!!" (Oh dear...O_O)

"Eh? What did I say wrong?" Yuri had no idea what the pretty blonde's problem was.

"Kiddo, what your looking at is a _male_ not _female."_ Yosak grinned.

"EEEEEH?" Yuri screamed, mouth opened wide.

"YOU'RE TOO SURPRISED, YOU WIMP! HMPH!" Wolfram screamed, trying to bash him, but he was stopped by Yosak.

"But wait...I don't understand, why doesn't he remember us?" Yosak asked.

"Well..about that..." Lute explained everything that happened, from when they accidently shot him to now.

"Ahhhh...So that's what happened." Conrad said.

"Ummm...Are you angry at us? Because we shot him?" Lute asked, afraid.

"Hm....Of course every person that brings harm to him must be punished. But in this case we can turn a blind eye." (did I use that saying right? "turn a blind eye"...well, I just mean "ignore" or "pretend it never happened") Conrad said. "And it _was _an accident afterall."

The mercenaries were grateful at Conrad's kindness.

"Well, Conrad-who-is-not-really-Conrad, it was short but fun while it lasted." said Effie. "So I guess this is 'goodbye'."

"SEEE YAAAA!" cried Lute.

"I hope you get your memories back soon." Raquel said kindly.

Rath didn't say anything, but just slightly nodded.

They were all gonna miss the baka Maou...(TT_TT so sad....)

End of The Maou Misadventures~

_**Thank you for reading ^_^...JUST JOKING!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA...THIS IS NOT GONNA BE THE ENDING! KEEP ON READING!!!**_

There were tears coming to Yuri's eyes. "I-I-I-I-I d-don't w-want t-to leeeaaaaveeeee!!!" he sobbed miserably.

"EH?" everyone gasped. "But..."

"I want to stay and become a mercenary...." Yuri was still sobbing.

"But...You don't belong as a mercenary." said Ephraim.

"But I'm gonna miss everyone!" Yuri pleaded.

"But Your Majesty, please think about it carefully." Conrad said.

"Don't call me 'Your Majesty'! My name's 'Yuni' right? Call me that." corrected Yuri.

"It's 'Yuri'." counter-corrected Wolfram.

"Yeah, that." said Yuri, unphased. "And shouldn't this be fine until I get my memories back?"

"But they say the best way to get back one's memory is in one's usual environment." said Raquel.

"Who's '_they_'? How do you know if you can trust '_they_'?" Yuri grumbled.

"WELL...I WANT HIM TO STAY!!!!" Lute said happily. Yuri looked with shiny and grateful eyes at Lute. There _was _hope!

The Shin Makoku guys looked at Yuri. They all recognised that defiant look, when he made up his mind and had that look there was no changing it. He was completely stubborn afterall.

"Until...you...get...your...memories...back....huh?..." Wolfram murmured.

"Hmmm?" Yuri looked at the girl he just discovered to be a guy. "What did you say?"

"WELL IF THAT'S HOW IT IS, I'LL JUST HELP YOU GET YOUR MEMORIES BACK!!!!" Wolfram reached into his pocket and pulled out...

Lute and Effie expected a time machine.

Rath expected a weapon.

Yuri was to slow to think that fast.

Raquel and Yosak expected some sort of item that was special to Yuri that would make him remember his memories.

They weren't completely wrong, Conrad knew exactly what it was, afterall he understood Wolfram and Yuri best.

Wolfram pulled out a....

MANJUU (much to Lute and Effie's dismay). "HERE IT IS! YOUR MOST FAVOURITE FOOD OF ALL TIME! MAOU MANJUU!!!" he shoved the food into Yuri's mouth. "WITH THIS, YOU'LL INSTANTLY REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE! TASTE AND REMEMBER THE SWEETNESS!" Wolfram screamed dramatically. (Did I alter his personality too much?)

Everyone held their breaths, not knowing what to expect.

Yuri was chewing on the Maou manjuu and...His eyes suddenly lit up.

_Could it be? That he remembers?..._The question floated in everyone's mind.

*SPITS OUT*

Yuri spat out the manjuu.

(A/N: Well, if he remembers his memories now, that really would be the end of the story right? So obviously I can't let him remember yet.)

"But, Yuri...You _LOVE_ manjuu." Wolfram gasped.

"It tastes gross! It's _warm _and _mushy_ and I think it could even be _out-of-date_!!!" Yuri was gasping for air after being forced-fed such a thing.

"Ah..." Wolfram suddenly remembered. "Right before we were heading to Chenatten, I remembered how you loved Maou manjuu, so I went and stuffed one into my pocket for you...That was around four days ago...and it's been in my pocket ever since..."

"AND YOU STILL MADE ME EAT IT?" Yuri screamed accusingly. "Well...whatever...One thing's for sure, I'm going to stay a mercenary."

Eveyone became silent, thinking of something that would help the situation.

Conrad sighed. He knew the easiest thing to do was just give on to Yuri's demands, no matter how unreasonable they were. "I'll just send a letter by pigeon mail to Gwendal and ask for his permission." Yuri smiled widely at Conrad. "BUT, either me, Wolfram or Yosak must be with you at all times. Also, if the situation gets too dangerous, we will take you home immediately."

"YUP!!!!" Yuri said happily.

End of Chapter 5- Disgusting Manjuu is not Manjuu at all, Same Applies to Maou Manjuu

A/N: Sighs...longest chapter I've written...hahaha. Like it? Hate it? Just review or pm me or whatever. I've somehow thought of the idea of the Shin Makoku guys being with Yuri and the mercenaries to fix fact that they found Yuri too quickly, good thinking ya? ^_^

Well, if this was the anime or something, or the real story...the Shin Makoku guys would never let Yuri hang with mercenaries like that, and Gwendal would definitely say "no." But this _is _MY fanfic so whatever I say, goes. *grins evilly, thinking about all the things I can make happen*

Oh, I'm sorry if there are typos, but you guys still understand the story, ne? So I think it's okay. =D

Please review this story!!! My willpower only goes so far...REVIEWS=MOTIVATION, hehe.

~CONRAD IS SO COOL LALALA~CONRAD IS THE BEST LALALA~ ;D


	7. ENGIWARU

_**The Maou Misadventures**_

Arigatou gozaimasu~ reviewers, alerters and all readers.

Bwahahahaha! Super fast updating!!! XD

Yep, still on my bro's comp…sigh…my comp crashes so easily but my bro's comp is soooooo…much better than mine!!!

HMPH!

Curse you, Computer God! Heal my computer and crash my bro's!!!!

Sigh...

...In this chapter...not much happens....but yeah...please read on...

Oh! I'm not gonna write **~(IN HUMAN LANDS)~ **anymore, just keep on assuming they're on human lands until I say otherwise.

_Review of last chapter: _The Shin Makoku guys find Yuri, and it's decided that until Yuri get's his memories back he get's to stay with the mercenaries. The Shin Makoku guys also stay with them.

ENJOY~ ;D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! It all belongs to Tomo Tobayashi. My respects to you, Sensei!!!

**Chapter 6- Who's Gonna Shout "_ENGIWARU~"_ When the Birds go Extinct?**

**~ AT BLOOD PLEDGE CASTLE (GWENDAL'S OFFICE)~**

Gwendal sat in his office in silence.

He wasn't knitting a cat-raccoon or anything, he was just sitting there.

His instincts told him that the Maou was _definitely _in Prenca. If that was true, which Gwendal was 99.9% sure of; Conrad, Wolfram and Yosak would without a doubt find him.

So he was just sitting and waiting for the good news and the promise of the return of the Maou.

_ENGIWARU~_ shouted one of the Engiwaru birds. _ENGIWARU~_ Gwendal looked out of his office window at the ugly bird (sorry if anyone thinks they're pretty) flapping by. Further away, past the ugly/pretty bird Gwendal could see a small figure in the sky getting bigger.

The carrier pigeon! _Ah, it's here_. Gwendal thought.

When the pigeon arrived, Gwendal pulled out the letter and started to read.

If murder intent and stress could be measured, Gwendal's bar would be at the top, he was gonna explode with anger. But with Gwendal, you could just tell his emotions by looking at his forehead wrinkles.

It was a traumatizing sight. (His poor forehead...too many wrinkles!!!! Too many!!!! OMG I can visualise it so clearly! NOOOOO~)

_He has amnesia...he wants to stay with strangers...the strangers are mercenaries...they're human so they're gonna remain on human lands...risky, it's so risky, too risky..._Mumbled Gwendal in his mind.

But Gwendal knew that if Yuri ever made up his mind it was final, no matter what it was. Also, if Gwendal was gonna trust anyone with the job of protecting him, it would be Conrad and Yosak. Wolfram not so much....but still acceptable, because he would protect Yuri with his life.

It should be fine, Gwendal thought. He was also promised daily updates of the Maou by Yosak. If a problem would arise he would just immediately send out the soldiers on stand-by. _Yes, it should be fine..._

(A/N: WAAAAAH!!! I'm sorry!!!! Really, really sorry!!!!! I know that sounded lame, but I find Gwendal a hard character to write about...Coz he doesn't talk much...and and....he's a good person but he can also be tight...There sort of should be more of Gwendal's thoughts in italics but....ARGH! Writing full-on about Gwendal and what he's thinking is like impossibly-hard for me...D:...but to sum the above all up, Gwendal has accepted the Maou staying with the mercenaries...yea...im really sorry!)

**~IN THE MERCENARIES UNDERGROUND HIDEOUT~**

Everyone was awaiting Yosak's return hopefully with an "OK" by Gwendal.

*silence*

No-one was talking. It would be so awkward to talk now, there was nothing to talk about.

"Umm...." said Yuri, breaking the silence. "Why don't we introduce ourselves to each other."

The mercenaries went first, giving the same introduction they gave to Yuri when they first met (please refer to chapter 1 [or two, coz of the prologue]). Except for one difference, "Our group is actually called the F4."

"F4? Why F4?" asked Yuri.

"It stands for....FIERY 4!" ther all said in unison. Yuri tried not to laugh at the lame naming sense.

"Ahhh....So you're actually the famous group of mercenaries that can handle any job, but no-one knows your true identity so it's impossible to contact you. But it is a known that you only accept 'righteous' jobs." said Conrad, with his top knowledge in just about everything.

"That's right!" Lute grinned. "The reason we keep a low profile is that things would just get troublesome if people find out who we are."

_OMG! Such a cool group with such a lame naming sense....._Thought Yuri.

Then it was the Shin Makoku guys' turns.

"My name is Conrad Weller, second son to the 26th Maou. I am the best swordsman in all of Shin Makoku."

The mercenaries gasped in amazement "OOOOOOHHHHH~", Effie was the happiest. _Maybe he can teach me something._ He thought hopefully. (Remember how Effie's skill was also swordsmanship).

"My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld ." Wolfram mumbled. "Third son of the 26th Maou...I'M YURI'S FIANCEE!" he screamed loudly.

_Eh? _Was the thought going through everyone's mind. Yuri was the most shocked. _Um....Eh....What do I say?_ He wondered. _Well....I'll just play it safe and stick with no comment...._

"Ah! So...What about the muscular guy?" he asked, changing the subject.

Conrad hesitated. _Would it be ok to tell? _He wondered. _It should be..._

"His name is Yosak Grie-" Conrad began.

"and he is Shin Makoku's top spy!" another voice finished. "Yo~ Grie-chan's back." said Yosak, entering the room.

"Yosak!" said Conrad. "What was Gwendal's answer?" getting right to the point.

"Got the 'OK'." Yosak winked. "Didn't think he would give in so easily..."

"Yuri..." mumbled Wolfram. "Why did you ignore me when I said I was your fiancee?"

_Ah...Crap..._Thought Yuri_...I should just stick with no comment again...._

"Well! What do we do now?" asked Yuri cheerfully.

"YURI!" Wolfram shouted this time.

_Damn...What's with this guy?..._Yuri ignored him again, he pretended that the fiancee-statements were never said. Of course it wouldn't be hard for Yuri to do so. Afterall, Yuri was highly skilled at self-delusion.

"So? We're all acquainted now. What do we do?" asked Yuri again.

"Well to be honest..." Raquel said quietly, slightly blushing. "We're really poor."

"Eh?" said Yosak.

"Um....We spent the last of our money on Conr- um.... Yuri's clothes...he he he...." mumbled Lute, also eyes downcast and blushing.

"So....We will still have to continue our mercenary jobs. Um....We don't mind if you stay, we can just accept higher paying jobs so don't worry." assured Ephraim.

"It will be no problem." said Rath.

"Yup! So sit back and relax while we do mercenary jobs!" said Yuri.

"Um...Yuri...You don't have to so don't force yourself." said Raquel.

"But..." grumbled Yuri.

"Actually, we won't mind helping, ourselves." said Conrad.

"We are intruding afterall, and we _are_ trained soldiers, we are capable of help." said Yosak.

"Yu-" began Wolfram.

"SO IT'S AGREED! Everyone will help with mercenary jobs!~" said Yuri.

End of Chapter 6- ENGIWARU~

A/N: Like I said, nothing much happens in this chapter...but, um, er, hmmmm....it does sound like a good prelude to something interesting, right? XD Also I stole the name F4 from Hana Yori Dango, which of course stands for Flower 4...but this is FIERY 4 so it should be okay. XD

Sigh....I nearly have to go back to school....sigh....*curses under breath*....

Well! In the next chapter~ It's a surprise! =P Bwahahaha!

Reviews please! Just clicky the pretty button down there! Clicky it!

~Gintama!!!! I love Gintama!!!! I've become overly obsessed with it!!! But I'm still in love with Kyou Kara Maou of course! LOL! It's so cool and funny!! Ha ha ha!!! As I'm writing this I'm listening to the first opening song of the anime. Pray by Tommy Heavenly6, it's so cool !!!! People who are reading, I recommend it to you if you listen to Jap songs XD. Maybe I'll write a fanfic on it one day....actually...without realising it I've kinda made the mercenaries into the yorozuyas....but not so much-ish. LOL! Well, they're poor and accept random jobs...Oh wells! At least the story's interesting-ish right?~


	8. Leader

_**The Maou Misadventures**_

Yo~ It's been a long time!

If anyone was curious…

No, I was not dead.

I was just busy with other stuff….yeah…

This is just an omake chapter ("omake" meaning "bonus" if you didn't know). But...it's weird for a fanfic to have an omake, ne? Well I happen to be a weird person XD. This chapter is just going to be stuff I don't want to put into the real story, for whatever reasons (like it would make a chapter too long and boring and lose it's point, or it just doesn't fit in anywhere....) The omakes will probably just be about my OC...But they're really important people so please read! (P.S.- I'm sorry that it's been ages and this isn't even really a real and proper chapter but I will continue on with the main story one day! I swear!)

So enjoy this omake!~

DISCLAIMER: I don't think I really need one this time, coz this is just about my OC, and I definitely own them!

**Omake 1- Who Should be Leader?**

Rath is a very quiet person.....

But even though he's so quiet, he's the leader figure of the mercenaries.

This is the story of how he came to be!

(insert dramatic music, that kinda makes you think of the past...and somehow the future at the same time, here)

**~A BIT AFTER THE MERCENARY GROUP WAS FORMED (IN THEIR CURERENT HIDEOUT)~**

After some time spent thinking, Raquel came up with an idea.

"Everyone, don't you think that it would be easier to know each other better, if we have specific roles?" suggested Raquel.

"Eh? What do you mean, Raquel?" asked Effie.

"What I mean is, we don't know much about each other now, but if we had roles such as 'leader', or our 'go-to-guy', or 'person who decides things', or maybe even 'person in charge', maybe it would be easier to talk to each other. It's important because we've just met and are already living in the same house...um...I mean hideout." explained Raquel.

"That's true!" agreed Lute. "But, ah, all the roles you've just listed literally mean the same thing." she pointed out.

"Yeah, I think you're basically saying we need a leader." said Effie.

"Hm...Yeah I guess. Having a leader would be best." said Raquel.

"IT'S DECIDED!!! I'M LEADER THEN!" shouted Lute.

"Hey, hey! That's not decided! I want to be leader as well" said Effie.

"I think it would be best if we go majority rules." suggested Raquel.

"OK! THE LUTE-AND-EFFIE-BATTLE-TO-DECIDE-WHO-BEST-FITS-THE-TITLE-OF-LEADER-FOR-THIS-GROUP-OF-MERCENARIES" Lute shouted in one breath, "COMMENCES!!!!!"

Match 1- Strength

"For a true leader, strength is an absolute must." said Effie.

"Yes, for the title of leader we must fight it out!" said Lute.

"PREPARE YOURSELF, YOU HYPERACTIVE RAISIN BREAD!!!!" shouted Effie getting his sword ready (lol, I'm actually munching on some yummy raisin bread now, so I just decided to type that in. I think Effie and Lute are cute people that should never ever really fight and hate each other, so I want to put a harmless insult)

"I _AM_ PREPARED!!!! YOU BETTER BE TOO, YOU DITZY NOODLE!" shouted Lute right back, getting a questionable invention ready. (Ha ha, kinda like Anissina? B.T.W. I'm having noodles for dinner XD)

"WHAT? I'M BEING CALLED DITZY BY THE QUEEN OF DITZINESS? I'M SO INSULTED!!!!"

"QUEEN OF DITZINESS? EH? YOU'RE THE DITZY ONE!!!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR INVENTIONS? YOU MAKE SUCH RANDOM DITZY STUFF ALL THE TIME!"

"NO I DON'T! MY INVENTIONS ARE PERFECTION!!!"

"OH REALLY? WELL--"

**~THREE HOURS LATER~**

"You guys....You know it's not good to fight." soothed Raquel, handing them a cup of a honey and lemon drink (It's great for sore throats!!! First you put a spoonful of honey into a cup, then some lemon juice [squeezed from a fresh lemon] and mush the two together, then you pour hot water and mix well. Then you drink! Garuanteed to make your throat feel better!)

"I can't believe you were yelling at each other for three hours straight! What were you thinking?" Raquel scolded gently.

Lute and Effie said nothing.

Yep, it was true, they verbally bashed each other up instead of physically.

In the end they were forced to call the match a tie.

Match 2- Academics

"It goes unsaid that a leader must be smart." said Lute, she was glaring at Effie.

"Yes, whoever can outwit the other will prove to be more suited for the position of leader." agreed Effie, glaring right back.

"But how do we prove who is smarter?" asked Lute.

"Well, whatever we do, I will prove to you that whatever you do is _futile_ against me." retorted Effie.

"Oh yeah? I will show you that you are _inept_ for the position as leader!"

"I am more _intragisent _than you, so give up!_."_

"It would be the _consensus_ if I was leader."

"Well, my friend, I happen to be the _quintessence_ of leadership."

"If you become leader, you would just get an _epiphany_ of me being more better fit for the position. But I will not even give you that chance to look back."

"Well you are....um...far too....er...._fregerin_ for the position of leader." (lol, yea, that was a made-up word).

"Well, you are too _kilote _for it." (yea, another made-up word).

"I am actually _refrinder_." (you've guessed it, another one).

....and so it continued....

"Actually Effie, to be honest, I started to make up works 482 words ago..." confessed Lute.

"Yeah....Me too actually...." Effie also confessed.

"Ha ha ha! This is so shameful!!!!!" she screamed.

"Yeah!!!! We shoulden't win the leader position by cheating!!! Let's just forget about this and start again" suggested Effie.

"Yup!" agreed Lute.

....and so they were back to the beginning....again....*sigh*

Match 3- Talent

"OOOOOKKKKKAAAAAAYYYYYY! The deciding match is who has the best secret talent!!!!" said lute.

"Yeah!" said Effie.

*silence*

"Um...Lute, you can go first...." offered Effie.

*silence*

"No...Ummm....Effie, you can go first." offered Lute, right back.

*silence*

"I insist! You go first!"

*silence*

"Naaaaahhhh, you go!"

*silence*

(Yep, it's as you have guessed, they haven't decided what their secret talent was yet ==".)

"What are you guys doing out here in the forest? You're making so much noise." asked Raquel, with Rath appearing behind her.

"We're deciding the position of leader...." answered Lute.

"Ah~ Well about that...." said Raquel.

"What is it?" asked Effie.

"I said majority rules right? I was just talking to Rath and we both decided that both of our votes will go to him. So unless the two of you vote on the same person other than Rath, he will be leader." explained Raquel.

Lute and Effie both paused.

They stared at Rath.

The Rath that had the best fighting skills in the group.

The Rath that seemed to have an intelligent aura around him, but not in a nerdy way but a cool way.

The Rath, that was secretive yet trustworthy, and it would be no surprise if he had hidden talents.

"Ah....Um...Me and Effie were just discussing that we were gonna vote for Rath too." said Lute.

"Um...Yeah, Rath is the best leader guy out of us all." agreed Effie.

"So it's a unanimous vote! Rath is leader!" said Raquel happily.

So Lute and Effie said nothing about wasting their whole day, fighting it out against each other over which of them would be leader.

End of Omake 1- Who Should be Leader?

A/N: Hate it or love it, please just say so! But I'm gonna continue these anyways...bwahahaha!

Sigh....this chapter was kinda pointless, ne? Oh wells, I enjoyed writing it, I guess.

I promise to get on with the main story soon~

Reviews please!

I might just be saying this because coz they're my OC, but I think the mercenaries are so cute together!!! XD

At the start they weren't supposed to be so...um...I can't explain....

Like....

Well, at the start I intended it to be a more serious story, but still be a bit humorous…but then all of a sudden when I was writing about the mercenaries...they became funny characters! Ha ha ha...um...=="

Well, not everything turns out the way you intended it to be! XD

So, from now on it'll just be the Shin Makoku and F4 guys going on adventures! Or "misadventures"....

OMG....the title sounds so lame!!! WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING!?!?!?

...Oh wells....sigh...If I were to change the title now...I would call it....um....who cares anyways? (lol, yea, I couldn't think of anything ==")

Ah….but maybe "Demon Mercenary" would sound less lame…but at the start I didn't even think of the mercenary bit yet….sighs…

I hope you keep on reading the next chapters!!!

~School is stupid….School is hard….Life should be fine if you're dumb but happy right?...sighs....oh wells!~


End file.
